


Salvation

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is with him again. Sequel to 'The Heir'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

## Salvation

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

Kind of sequel to The Heir, which can be found here: <http://smallville.slashdom.com/archive/38/theheir.html>

Rated R, just in case. Many thanks to Clone Mom. _smooch_

Feedback would be appreciated :) 

* * *

Clark is with him again. 

"Lex," he says, "this place needs a name. We live here, so we need to give it a name." 

"All right," Lex concedes, because it's such a small thing really. "What did you have in mind? Kentville? Clark's Cove?" 

The boy grins, ducking his head. Hard as he may try to deny it, he loves being teased. "Actually, I was thinking more like..." He keeps his head lowered, but his gaze lifts up, "Lex's Butt." 

Okay. He's officially intrigued. "And that would be because...?" This should be good. 

The shy grin becomes a wicked smile. "Because then we can say that we inhabit Lex's butt." 

Lex purses his lips together, telling himself that he's really not trying to contain his amusement. "Clark, are you sure you're not seven years old?" 

Laughing, Clark tackles him to the ground and proceeds to show him that he is most definitely _not_ a child. 

When Lex wakes from his post-coital slumber sometime later, he feels the water on his face and wonders if it's been raining. 

* * *

It's a fishing boat. 

He hasn't been there long; not really. Just a few months. The signal fire - the one he's kept burning every day and night since he woke up the first time - drew the captain's attention and Lex was found. 

Sitting on the boat with a blanket over his shoulders, Lex shudders against the cold as he watches the orange flames flicker further away until there's nothing but the moonlight. 

Pulling the blanket closer to his body, Lex counts every shiver he makes and adds it to the number of ways he's going to make Helen and his father suffer. 

* * *

Clark is beautiful when Lex is inside him. 

Truth be told, Clark is beautiful all the time, but he's at his most breathtaking when he's groaning, gasping, pleading, and Lex is feeling it from the inside. 

"Lex," he cries, and it's almost painful for Lex to watch because nothing has ever been this good, this visceral, this _real_. 

Nothing. 

* * *

It's a private light air craft that flew overhead. 

The pilot - a man of indeterminate wealth but an apparent abundance of free time - flew down close enough to the island to recognise signs of life on the beach. One radio transmission and several hours later, the rescue boat slices through the water. 

Standing on the shore, watching it come, Lex can feel the worms wriggling in his stomach. 

* * *

Clark loves to swim. 

Lex loves to watch him; powerful body diving through the water like it was made for no other purpose. Perfect skin that never wrinkles; water dropping off as Clark walks up the beach in a way that makes Lex suspect they've both watched too many James Bond movies. 

Then Clark is pushing him onto what amounts to their bed, straddling him, and Lex knows that _this_ is the single thing that body was made for. 

* * *

It's a rescue helicopter. 

He doesn't know how they found him and he doesn't care. He hasn't felt wind this powerful in a long time. 

There's no open space big enough for the helicopter to land, but that doesn't matter. They lower someone down to the beach, and after ensuring that Lex is fit to travel they place a harness around his body. Clinging to his rescuer - Adam, apparently - Lex is hoisted into the sky. 

He's never been so grateful to feel nothing beneath his feet. 

As the sand falls away and the sky swallows him whole, Lex can smell apple pie in the air. 

* * *

Clark is surprisingly fascinated by philosophers. 

There are no books to read, not here, but Lex tells him what he remembers. Words of wisdom or stupidity, but he lets Clark draw his own conclusions about that. 

Clark spends most of his time drawing invisible patterns on Lex's chest as he listens, quiet and more thoughtful than he usually likes to show. 

"Lex," he says eventually, "I think you're more philosophical than any of them." 

Lex is never quite sure if Clark is mocking him. 

* * *

It's a cruise ship. 

Leaning on a railing, one of the passengers spots something odd on the island they're passing and a small boat is sent to investigate. 

Led barefoot onto the mother ship, Lex licks his cracked lips and recognises the type of cruise he's interrupted: rich, powerful people, all in one place so they can play off each other. 

Lex thinks it would be really, really funny if his father is onboard. 

* * *

Clark is frowning. 

"Will you ever get bored of me, Lex?" 

Lex is actually stunned into silence. That doesn't happen very often. He reminds himself that Clark is still comparatively young; he's not used to being in a relationship. He needs the reassurance. 

Catching Clark's hand, he tugs until they're sprawled against each other. "I'm not with you because there's no one else here, Clark." The fingers of his left hand curl in Clark's hair. "I'm with you because there's finally nothing standing in my way." 

Blushing, Clark nonetheless looks extremely pleased with himself. "I'll tell you, Lex," Clark promises. "One day I'll tell you everything." 

Lex is surprised to realise he doesn't need to hear it anymore. 

* * *

A boat arrives. 

A man comes. 

It's not Clark. 

Lex is taken from the island. 

* * *

It's Clark in his bedroom. 

It's Clark gently running his hands over sore skin, shuddering heavily against Lex's neck. It's Clark pulling him close, breath hitching, trapping them against each other. It's Clark whispering and murmuring and crying, and it's been five years since he's heard anyone except himself talk this much. 

Clark touched him endlessly on the island, but he knows it's been five years since anyone's been this close to him. 

"Thank you," Lex whispers. 

"For what?" Clark snuffles. 

Lex pulls him close in a way he has and hasn't done a thousand times before. 

"For being with me." 

**~FINIS**


End file.
